Una nueva alumna
by Liade Snape de Black
Summary: Una nueva alumna. By Liade Snape. Liade Gray, una chica con muchos secretos a cuestas, llega a cursar su séptimo año en Hogwarts, sosteniendo un romance con el malhumorado profesor de pociones, y decidida a no dejarlo solo cuando ella emprenda un viaje
1. Cap 1 Admitiendo, mas de una cosa 1 de 3

Una nueva alumna

**Una nueva alumna.** By LiadeSnape.

Liade Gray, una chica con muchos secretos a cuestas, llega a cursar su séptimo año en Hogwarts, sosteniendo un romance con el malhumorado profesor de pociones, y decidida a no dejarlo solo cuando ella emprenda un viaje peligroso al lado del elegido, y alguien mas, ayudara a la sabelotodo insufrible Granger, a convertirse en la chica que este profesor necesitara para olvidar ese extraño amor que se tenían. Por otro lado, la castaña, no tendrá un momento de descanso, pues, en su jornada de "conquista al profesor" se dará cuenta de que no le es tan indiferente como creía a mas de uno.

Esta historia gira entorno a la vida de esta chica y del trío dorado, sus nuevos sentimientos, esas pasiones escondidas, y sobretodo, el secreto para vencer a Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

Cambie el resumen, por cuestiones de tct (trama? Cual trama?), mi historia se estaba volviendo algo así como una historia erótica a lo tonto, así que le agregue mas de mi cosecha, y esta saliendo algo mas… interesante.

**Notas de la autora:** Para empezar, este es un fic raro, raro como su autora, se ubica en el séptimo año de Harry, haciendo de cuenta, que Dumbledore no murió, no hubo ataque en Hogwarts, y Snape es maestro de Pociones, Draco, a su vez, NO ES MORTIFAGO.

Ojalá les guste, y ojalá hagan caso a las advertencias y a las restricciones de edad.

Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan, son de J.K. Rowling, la Warner, y no se que otras compañías, los puse aquí, en mi raro fic, sin fines de lucro, los personajes que no reconozcan son de mi amada invención.

Disfruten y ultima advertencia a los menores de 16, no es para Uds. pero lean bajo su propio riesgo.

**Cap.1 Admitiendo, mas de una cosa. ( 1de 3)**

Hermy…Hermy…Hermione…Hermione Granger… ¡HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! ¡ DESPIERTA!- gritaba una pelirroja a una figura castaña que dormía recargada contra la ventana de su compartimento en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

¡No grites Weasley!- le contesto con un gruñido mientras se incorporaba y se acomodaba la ropa.

Hermione Granger había cambiado mucho, ya no era la niña con cabello enmarañado y los dientes grandes, sus facciones de niña habían cambiado y daban lugar a una muchacha muy atractiva, su cuerpo dejo de ser el de una niña, las de una mujer, pues su cintura, hacía notar sus curvas pronunciadas pues sus caderas se habían vuelto mas anchas y sus pechos, a pesar de no ser muy grandes, eran atractivos y su cabello, ahora lacio, lo traía siempre suelto. A su vez Ginny Weasley, también dejo de ser esa niña sin chiste, para comvertirse en una joven con mucho atractivo, pero como no es trascendental en este momento para la historia, con eso basta.

En diez minutos llegamos a la estación, cámbiate de ropa.

Si mami.- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras bajaba su baúl y sacaba su túnica.- ¿Y tu hermano y el otro?

Harry salió con Neville a no se donde, y Ron fue a hacer su ronda.- esto lo dijo con sarcasmo.

¿Ron? ¿Su ronda? Creo que ahora si esta pasando algo…- dijo mientras se acomodaba su ahora liso cabello.

Hermy, ya dime la verdad.- le dijo Ginny con seriedad sentándose frente a ella.- ¿Vas a ligar con mi hermano? ¿O ahora si me vas a decir quien es el mono que te gusta enserio?

Si te digo ni me crees, me vas a odiar, le vas a decir a Ron y a Harry y me van a odiar contigo.- le contesto seriamente.

¿Si te prometo no decirles nada y no juzgarte, me lo dices?

Júralo por lo mas sagrado.- le contesto con ojos de corderito.

Lo juro por mi amado Harry, por las Holey Head Harpies, por mi familia, y que si rompo este juramento a Ron le caiga un rayo.

¿Que a Ron le caiga un rayo?- dijo la castaña alzando una ceja.

Mejor el que yo…- le contesto con una risita.

Bien, te lo voy a decir me gusta…- se interrumpió cuando se abrió la puerta del compartimento.

¿Quien te gusta Mione?- dijo Ron tan inoportuno como siempre.

No te importa.

Si me importa hermana, si no, no preguntaría.

¿Y ahora por que pelean?-

Por nada Harry.- le contesto la castaña.

Tu amigo que se mete donde no lo llaman.- le dijo Ginny mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

Ah ya…creo que deberíamos ir saliendo, si no nos agarra el gentío y bajamos antes que los demás.

Waw Potter a veces si piensas!- dijo Hermione burlándose.

Yo también te quiero Granger.- le dijo con sarcasmo

Mas te vale.- le dijo mientras el tren se paraba y los demás alumnos comenzaban a salir de sus compartimentos.

Oigan quien es esa chica?- dijo Ginny señalando al primer carruaje, que era al que se tendrían que subir, pues iban primero que los demás alumnos, en el cual ya estaba una muchacha como de su edad, con el cabello rubio, rizado y a la altura de la mandíbula, tez bronceada y ojos azules, se notaba que era alta, y delgada.

Ni idea, pero se ve de nuestra edad, ira en nuestro curso?- pregunto Ron

No se… pero muévanse.- dijo Harry.

Hola.- dijo la rubia mientras se subían todos al carruaje y le respondían el saludo.- ¡Gárgolas galopantes! Eres Potter?

Eh si.- dijo Harry un tanto cohibido, pues, el al igual que Ron quedo impactado por la apariencia de la bella chica que tenia enfrente. Venia vestida con un pantalón de tela ligera, el tipo de pantalón tipo cargo y verde militar, una blusa del mismo color de manga y cuello largo y muy pegada, la cual dejaba ver su anatomía el entero, su pequeña cintura resaltaba por debajo de unos pechos grandes y protuberantes.

Valla, yo soy Liade, Liade Gray.- dijo la joven extendiéndole la mano, a lo cual el se sonrojo, para disgusto de Ginny, y le estrechaba la mano.

El es Ron Weasley, mi mejor amigo.- le dijo señalando a el pelirrojo.- Ella es Ginny Weasley, mi ehm, mi… novia.- le dijo conteniéndose a decir " la hermana de Ron"- Y ella es Hermione Granger, también mi mejor amiga.

Mucho gusto a todos.- dijo mientras les estrechaba la mano. Cuando notaron que iban llegando al castillo y bajaron, los chicos, notaron que llevaba la capa en las manos.

Señorita Gray, le agradecería que se pusiera la capa, que no este acostumbrada al uniforme, no quiere decir que no lo deba usar.- dijo una voz fría que los esperaba al umbral de el castillo.

Perdon profesor Snape, le prometo que no volverá a pasar.- le contesto con una sonrisa mientras pasaba la capa por sus hombros.

Liade, tienes que ir con los de primero a la selección, ¿como esta tu madre?- le dijo cambiando el tono de su voz por uno mas cálido, que los chicos no habían escuchado de su boca.

Muy bien profesor.- contesto esta mientras seguía al profesor por el vestíbulo, de improviso volvió la cabeza atrás.- ¡No vemos Harry!- El muchacho enrojeció y recibió una mirada de enojo por parte de su novia y su amiga, a las cuales por cierto, no les agrado la muchacha nueva.

No deberías juntarte con Potter Liade, no es buena influencia.- le dijo con tono entre regaño, entre risueño.

Celoso profesor?- le dijo con una sonrisa incitadora acercándose a el lentamente.

Tengo una buena razón para estarlo?- le contesto poniéndose serio derepente.

No Sevyyy.- le dijo con una sonrisa aun mas grande.- Si no fuera por que ahora soy tu alumna, te lo hacia aquí mismo.- le dijo pasando su mano por el pecho de un nervioso profesor.- Pero tendremos que esperar.- le dijo separándose de el.- ¿Es ahí?.- le pregunto señalando un cuarto de donde salía la profesora McGonagall.

Si… señorita Gray, la veo en la cena.- dijo disimulado mientras caminaba al Gran comedor.

Señorita Gray, un gusto verla de nuevo.- dijo la profesora con una sonrisa.

Igual profesora.- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, que ella respondió.- ¿que esperamos?

A que todos los alumnos entren en el Gran Comedor.

Ah, pues voy con los de primero no?- dijo Liade con una sonrisa que dejaba claro su confusión.

Si, si, vamos.

Hermione y sus amigos, estaban sentados esperando a que pasaron los de primer año para la selección. Estaban pensando que ya llevaban mucho esperando cuando se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor, y entraron a cabeza de la fila la profesora McGonagall y Liade. La profesora se puso frente a todos mientras el profesor Flitwick, puso el taburete con el sombrero seleccionador detrás de ella, el cual entono su canción, en la cual les daba los mismos consejos de siempre, mantenerse unidos y no pelear.

Cuando mencione sus nombres pasaran al frente y se pondrán el sombrero seleccionador. Empezaremos por Liade Gray, la cual después de pasar varios años siendo educada en casa, viene a hacer su séptimo año, para a su vez, hacer los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. como cualquier alumno promedio, les pido que por favor todos, sin importar a que casa pertenecen y a que casa vaya Liade, la traten bien y la hagan sentir en casa.- dijo la profesora a gran velocidad.- Liade pasa por favor.- continuo mientras la chica se sentaba en el taburete y le ponía el sombrero.

La muchacha muy nerviosa se sentó en el taburete, y el sombrero cubrió las miradas que todos los chicos del salón le lanzaban, ellos curiosidad y cierto deseo, ellas, vil odio. De repente, se sobresalto al escuchar una voz en su oído que le decía: Vaya, vaya, Gray, estas aquí bajo las mismas circunstancias que tus padres "no son iguales" penso Claro que no, son igual y deferentes no? Creo que te vendría bien Slytherin, eres astuta, fría y calculadora. " Si, pero no me gusta el verde y el plateado juntos, no combinan" Penso con sarcasmo, Eso, es nuevo, tu problema, es que no quieres estar bajo el mando de tu… esta bien, serás…

¡Gryffindor!- escucho que le grito a todo el salón. A su izquierda, una mesa prorrumpió en aplausos, bueno, solo los hombres, y un par de chicas con desgano. Se dirigió a ella notando la casi imperceptible mueca en el rostro de Snape, y dirigiéndole un discreto guiño.

Bueno, ahora si sigamos…

Después de la selección, vino la cena, en la cual, casi todos los Gryffindors a su alrededor, la veían y la acosaban con la mirada, las chicas, de haber podido, le habrían lanzado un Avada Kedabra colectivo.

Oye Liade.- dijo Ron derrepente.

Dime, Ron.- le contesto dirijiendole su sonrisa numero 20 "soy tierna pero no te emociones mucho" la cual provoco el sonrojo de el muchacho.

Ehp, ¿que materias vas a cursar?

Todas, menos Adivinación y Estudios muggles..- le contesto con simplicidad.

Eso es imposible.- dio Hermione con voz ruda.- Ni siquiera yo, podría con todas esas.

Bueno Hermione, estarás de acuerdo en que tu nivel y el mío son completamente diferentes, la diferencia, es que el mío es extra-elevado.

Ja! No me hagas reír Gray, yo podría ganarte en lo que yo quiera.

¿Cuantos T.I.M.O.S tuviste?- le pregunto entornando los ojos.

10.- dijo con harto orgullo.

Ja! Yo sin estar en la escuela, tengo el de las 12 materias.- le dijo con presunción-

Te dejaron hacer los T.I.M.O.S. sin haber cursado las materias en una escuela?- pregunto Harry.

Si, mi mamá consiguió un permiso especial, todos los Gray han estudiado así.- les dijo con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

Es injusto.- le murmuro Hermione a Ginny, la cual le lanzo una mirada asesina a la nueva.


	2. Cap 2 Admitiendo, mas de una cosa 2 de 3

Cap

**Cap. 2 Admitiendo, mas de una cosa. (2 de 3)**

Los chicos de Gryffindor se ofrecieron uno a uno, exceptuando a Harry, a conducir a Liade hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, y después de un par de discusiones verbales, acabo por ser escoltada por cuatro de los cinco chicos de séptimo, tres de sexto, cinco de cuarto, dos de tercero y cuatro mas de segundo.

Aunque esta escena, a pesar de ser relativamente común, un par de ojos negros, y un par de pares de ojos castaños, veían la escena con harto de celos.

Ginny y Hermione, dirigían a los alumnos de primero a la sala común, y entre susurros, se dedicaban a hablar de cierta rubia.

Como Harry también se ponga loco con esa, un crucio va a ser poco. – dijo Ginny con una expresión medio maníaca, la cual se acentúo al segundo.- ¿Y si se fue con ella?- le pregunto a Hermione con un chillido.

No, Harry esta con Dumbledore, no te preocupes, solo es una estúpida golfa, presuntuosa, zorra que quien sabe que le dio a los del ministerio para que la dejaran hacer sus trampas.

Pues obviamente las nalgas Hermy. Pero créeme, como vuelva a ver así a mi Harry.

Ya, ya, ya, Harry te idolatra, ni por una que las abre te dejaría.

Tu y yo tenemos una platica pendiente, subo a las 11 a tu habitación vale?

Claro… Pie de queso.- dijo Hermione, pues estaban frente al cuadro de la dama gorda.

Liade, venia del brazo de Ron, con un par de pasadizos, y un par de guiños por parte de ambos, habían logrado quedar solo ellos dos y Neville, lo cual era conveniente. Cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos caminaban, "casualmente" por un pasillo que terminaba en una gran gárgola. Los tres se sobresaltaron al escuchar como esta daba un paso al lado, y dejaba ver un apacible Dumbledore, un fúrico Snape y un abochornado Harry.

Señor Weasley, señor Longbottom, que hacen aquí a estas horas.- dijo Snape fríamente, aunque los chicos repararon en el hecho de que no menciono a la chica.

Es mi culpa profesores.- intervino Liade con su cantarina voz.- Yo, venia a mi junta con el director, y Ron y Neville como todos unos caballeros, se ofrecieron a acompañarme.- dijo con una sonrisa y un guiño especial en los ojos.

Comprendo señorita Gray, creo que debería tener su junta con el profesor. Weasley, Potter, Longbottom, a su sala común.- dijo Snape mientras seguía a Liade y al profesor. Los muchachos, caminaron sin atreverse a romper el silencio hasta estar lejos del oído de Snape.

Buenisima la nueva no chicos.- dijo Ron.

Si, creen que tenga novio?- pregunto Neville con ojos soñadores.

Seguramente si, no puedes tener semejantes tetas y no tener novio.- le contesto Harry de forma cortante.

Si además, es muy lista, tuvo mas T.I.M.O.S que Hermy cierto Harry?- dijo Ron

Si…

Liade caminaba junto a Snape después de salir de la junta con Dumbledore. Y discretamente llevaban las manos entrelazadas.

Sevy?- dijo Liade.

Mande?

Donde esta tu dormitorio?- le pregunto pícaramente.

En las mazmorras.

Debe de hacer frío ahí no?- le pregunto arrinconándolo a ala pared.

Si, y luego te enseño donde es.- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras la tomaba por la cintura la atraía a su cuerpo.- Pero me muero por tenerte ya.- le susurro al oído. La separo de el y la arrastro de la mano por un par de escaleras, hasta el séptimo piso, hasta el tapiz donde un mago era golpeado por un par de trolls en tutu.

Que romántico Sevyyy.- le dijo Liade con sarcasmo.- los trolls en tutu, me excitan.- le dijo pellizcándole una nalga.

No seas boba. Cierra los ojos.- le contesto con una sonrisa mas pronunciada, paso de un lado al otro frente a el.- Ábrelos preciosa.

Vaya, una puerta.- le dijo con sarcasmo al ver que una puerta se había materializado frente a ellos.

Ábrela.- le contesto abrazándola por detrás.

Wow!.- exclamo encuánto se encontró dentro de la sala. Sus ojos admiraban una habitación pintada en negro, llena de pósters de grupos de grupos de rock, de actores y películas, los libros mas raros, harto de novelas de todo tipo, revistas y en el centro, una cama matrimonial con revueltas sabanas azul rey a juego con los muebles mal pintados, que tenían una televisión y un estero muggle, así como una radio mágica.- Que hace aquí mi habitación?

Es una larga historia.- le susurro mientras la besaba con pasión.

No tengo tiempo para escucharla.- le contesto mientras lo despojaba de su capa y su túnica.

El, a su vez, empezó a profundizar el beso, tomándola por la cadera, y pegándola a el. La despojo poco a poco de su capa, tomando se su tiempo. A los pocos segundos, le quito es suéter, y le besaba con calma el cuello, ella, llevo sus manos al pecho de el, y desabrocho poco a poco su camisa, el con cuidado, desabrochaba el pantalón de su pareja, mientras ella le quitaba su camisa y su playera. De pronto, cuando lograron verse, el estaba en trusa y ella, con su negro sostén y pantaletas a juego.

Con suavidad, y casi ternura, la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la cama que quedo un poco mas ordenada con un movimiento de su varita. La recostó con esa misma ternura en la cama y se coloco encima de ella besándola con pasión y ternura mumurandole "espere esto todo el día, te extrañe." Poco a poco, sus besos fueron descendiendo hasta el cuello de la chica. Mientras la tenia así, decidió que era momento de sentir mas, y poco a poco, hizo descender sus besos hasta encontrar el encaje de su pantaletas, y con suavidad, la hizo levantar un poco la cadera, y la despojo de ellas, con cuidado, prenetro a la chica , la cual gimió de placer al momento, con el mismo cuidado, comenzó con un vaivén de caderas, que hacia que ambos gimieran y se retorcieron de placer cada vez mas seguido. De pronto, ambos, llegaron al clímax con un pequeño grito.

Al momento estuvieron recostados y abrazados tocandose ligeramente, y acariciándose.

Sevyyy.- dijo Liade con nerviosismo.

Que pasa nena?- le pregunto con susto, por el tono de su voz.

Creo que por fin puedo admitir algo.

Que?

Te amo.- le dijo casi con temor.

Te faltaron un año, tres meses, y doce días, para admitirlo?- le pregunto con sarcasmo.

Mas vale tarde que nunca.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Liade, tu me recordaste lo que es ser un hombre.- le dijo solemne.- También te amo.

No me mientes?

Nunca.

Genial. Sevyyy, creo que llego la hora de irme, irnos, yo ya no puedo andar por los pasillos a esta hora no crees?- dijo Liade a la vez que se levantaban de la cama y se vestían

Si, nos vemos luego?- pregunto el profesor, casi anhelante.

Claro que si- le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y sacaba su varita.- Me voy a hacer un encantamiento desilucionador. No es infalible pero de algo servirá.- agrego con una sonrisa.

Te amo.

Y yo a ti.


	3. Cap 3 Admitiendo, mas de una cosa 3 de 3

Cap

**Cap. 3 Admitiendo, mas de una cosa (3 de 3)**

Liade caminaba a gran velocidad por los pasillos de Hogwarts, hasta que llego al retrato de la dama gorda, le murmuro la contraseña, y ella le respondió con un regaño y la dejo pasar a una vacía sala común. Subió las escaleras que conducen al cuarto de las chicas y pronto encontró un letrero que decía "séptimo año". Con cuidado abrió la puerta y se quedo boquiabierta por la escena que vio: Hermione, revolvía en el baúl que se encontraba a los pies de la cama que esta junto a ventana, el cual, reconoció como suyo, junto a ella, Ginny, insonorizaba, las camas de las demás muchachas de la habitación, las cuales ya estaban dormidas.

¡Nada!- dijo Hermione mientras dejaba lo que había sacado en su lugar.- Nada raro, solo ropa interior que yo no usaría.- continuo mientras le mostraba una tanga roja a una asqueada Ginny.- Es una vulgar.

Si lo se, pero ¿a quien le importa?- dijo mientras se sentaba con la castaña en la cama de esta.- Tu tienes un chisme que contarme.- le dijo mientras sonreía.- Vamos Hermy, dime ya, ¿quien te gusta?

No te rías Ginny, esto nadie lo sabe.- le contesto con seriedad.- Desde hace, un par de años, estoy enamorada de… Snape…- completo cerrando los ojos esperando la reacción de su amiga. La cual la veía con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca abierta.- ¿Y bien?- le pregunto temerosa.

Bueno, cada quien sus gustos retorcidos ¿no?- le dijo saliendo de su sorpresa.

Ja, ja, ja.- dijo la castaña con sarcasmo.- Me río de Janeiro ¿eh?

Ya no te enojes, entiendo, pero, ¿que vas a hacer?- le pregunto con una sincera sonrisa.

Como que ¿que voy a hacer? ¿Quieres que ligue con el?- pregunto con sarcasmo.

Pues…- le dijo meditando de forma fingida.- ¡Si!

No Ginny, no creo que sea buena idea, es mi maestro.

Es tu ultimo año, después, ya no es ilegal, además, ya eres mayor de edad.- le contesto como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

¿Sabes que? Tienes razón…- y siguieron platicando tácticas de conquista para el profesor, mientras volvían a su tarea de buscar en el baúl, ajenas a una rubia que miraba la escena con una clara muestra de sentimientos encontrados, Liade, decidió que era momento para aparecer, pues, ya casi vaciaban su baúl, y podrían encontrar cosas de verdad perturbadoras para ellas.

¿Granger? ¿Weasley? ¿Que hacen con mi baúl?- pregunto haciendo sobresaltar a las muchachas.

Ehp… nada.- dijo Ginny poco convincente.- De hecho, esto no esta pasando, estas…soñando, si, soñando.- continuo mientras movía sus manos de arriba a abajo y le soltaba un codazo a Hermione.

Si, eso, un sueño.- dijo la castaña mientras le seguía el juego a su amiga.

Waw…¿un sueño?- pregunto Liade con voz de falsa ingenuidad, mientras las muchachas asentían y seguían moviéndose de un lado a otro haciendo subir y bajar sus manos.- Entonces, si a mi se me ocurriera, no se, hacer esto- continuo y dio un aplauso con el cual, las cabezas de las muchachas se estrellaron una contra otra, haciendo que ambas hicieran una mueca de dolor.- ¿No les dolería?- dijo con sorna.

Mira Gray, solo queríamos ver, como eres, era, curiosidad.- dijo Hermione sonrojándose.

Me imagino, y como era mas fácil invadir mi privacidad a platicar conmigo, decidieron vaciar mi baúl ¿cierto?- le dijo con falsa indignación.

Bueno es que..

Olvídenlo ¿si?- les dijo con una sonrisa y haciendo un amplio movimiento con su mano derecha cubriendo el área que cubrían todas sus pertenencias que se encontraban regadas por el cuarto, las cuales, dócilmente, regresaron a su baúl en perfecto orden, ante la sorpresa de las otras muchachas.- ¿Así que, te gusta Severus? – dijo dejándolas el doble de anonadadas.

Mira quien habla de invadir la privacidad…- dijo la pelirroja con rencor.

No pude evitar escuchar, además, así estamos a mano.- contesto la rubia.- ¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta o no mi padrino?

¿Es tu padrino?- pregunto Hermione con interés.

Si, pero ya contéstame.- dijo mientras se ponía su pijama roja de franela con estampado de perritos.

Si, me gusta.- contesto el doble de roja.

Vaya…- dijo con el entrecejo fruncido y meditándolo un rato- ¿Te ayudo a conquistarlo?- le pregunto a Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa.

¿Que? ¿Me ayudarías?- dijo una atontada Hermione.

Si…- le dijo algo intimidada por la mirada de odio que Ginny le dirigía, así que para aliviar la tensión decidió decir algo mas.- Y tu Weasley, a cambio de mi ayuda a tu amiga… ¿puedo pedirte ayuda con tu hermano?

¿Mi hermano?- pregunto Ginny con una ceja levantada- ¿Te gusto el neardenthal que tengo por hermano?

Si.- dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Me ayudas o no?

Claro, pero, no creo que necesites mucha ayuda, el babea por ti desde que te vio.

Pero se le ve lo tímido. Así que terminamos de hablar en la mañana ¿quieren?- pregunto, a lo que ambas muchachas asintieron. La chica se recostó en su nueva cama, mientras escuchaba como Ginny se dirigía a su habitación, y Hermione se acomodaba en su cama. Liade, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, con un poco de suerte, después de todo, no dejaría a su padrino, novio, amante y maestro solo, después de todo, aun antes de enamorarse de el, sabia que tanto en manos de Potter como en las suyas estaba, la destrucción de aquel que no debe ser nombrado.

Granger… ¡Granger!- Liade zangoloteaba una figura revuelta en sabanas y cabello castaño desde hacia diez minutos.- ¡Argh! ¡Duerme como una piedra! _Aguamenti._- exclamo apuntando a la castaña con su varita. Inmediatamente, una sobresaltada Hermione abría los ojos mientras buscaba su varita a tientas.- No te esfuerces Granger, aquí la tengo.- le dijo mientras le tendía su varita.

Son las seis de la mañana Gray, ¿que quieres?- le contesto con un gruñido mientras le quitaba su varita.

¿No recuerdas nuestra platica de ayer?- pregunto con las cejas levantadas.

Si, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver conque me desmañanes?

Todo, necesitamos hablar, pero primero, te tengo que arreglar, con esa pinta que te cargas, no conquistarías ni a Neville.- le contesto con una sonrisa.

Me gusta mi pinta, gracias.

Granger, conozco a Severus, y se que le gusta, me haces caso o tu causa es perdida.- le reprendió con seriedad. Aquí es donde Hermione noto que su interlocutora seguramente llevaba un buen rato despierta, pues, no había rastro de su pijama, y su cabello estaba bastante arreglado, con sus bien definidos rizos, un maquillaje ligero, pero que resaltaba sus facciones, su uniforme, con una falda como seis dedos arriba de la rodilla y a la cadera, su blusa, desfajada, con los primeros tres botones desabrochados y debajo de esta una blusa negra de cuello de tortuga, sus calcetas, y sus zapatos, perfectamente bien voleados, todo, debajo de la capa negra con el escudo de Gryffindor.

Bueno, ya, ¿que hago ahora?

Date una ducha y date prisa, veremos a Ginny a las seis y media en el baño de prefectos, para desayunar a las ocho con Ronnie y Harry.

¿Ronnie?- pregunto alzando una ceja

Si, se oye bonito.

¿Ronnie?- repitió con sorna

No molestes Granger…- contesto amenazante.

Bueno ya…- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño.

Por cierto- dijo Liade antes de salir del cuarto.- En la regadera, hay un frasco con esencia de lirio blanco. Ponlo en tu cabello después del shampoo, y trata de que no le caiga agua, pero trata de llevar el cabello húmedo hasta el baño de abajo, lleva tu uniforme ya puesto.- le dijo enumerando con los dedos de las manos, y luego sin una palabra mas salió de la habitación.

La castaña, se dio prisa, pues, Hermione Granger, ni en una cita con Gray llegaría tarde. Después de seguir las instrucciones, como no, al pie de la letra, se calzo su siempre extra- grande uniforme, con su extra- grande túnica, y su extra- larga falda. Con discreción salió del cuarto y corrió hasta el quinto piso, y mientras susurraba la contraseña Fresco como la mañana entro con delicadeza al baño y se dirigió a los vestuarios, al no ver a nadie llego hasta el fondo de este, se dio cuenta de que esto no cambiaría pronto por lo cual se sobresalto al escuchar una cantarina voz a sus espaldas.

Granger.- dijo Liade, la cual sostenía su varita en la mano y traía tras ella dos flotantes mochilas, un neceser mediano, uno grande, un pequeño baúl y varios frascos con líquidos de diversos colores.- Puntual… me agrada… y a Severus le encantara.- concluyo con una sonrisa triste.

Y Ginny?

Esta afuera encargándose de los sensores de intrusos, y si no me equivoco ahí viene.

Mione!- dijo la pelirroja con alegría al llegar con ellas.

Mione?- pregunto la castaña con un mueca.- suena a miado.- continuo con la misma expresión, haciendo que las chicas soltaran una pequeña carcajada.

Como sea, es hora de empezar.- dijeron la rubia y la pelirroja al unísono, pues su relación parecía haber mejorado, desde que, baja la mano, Liade le dio a entender que quería lago de verdad con su hermano, y que Harry no le interesaba.

Con cierta delicadeza, no propia de Liade, le ordeno a Hermione que se quitara la ropa y le aventó una bata que salió del baúl. La sentó en una banca y abrió un frasco con una poción blanca que recordaba crema corporal, le aplico grandes cantidades en el cabello y con un movimiento de su varita, acomodo todo lo que traía en los neceseres y en las mochilas, en un par de mesas que aparecieron de la nada, cabe aclarar que los variados artículos que traía iban de mas pociones, maquillaje muggle y mágico, una secadora mágica, que parecía muggle, solo que sin cable, cepillos, cintas, bandas y broches de todo tipo, hasta blusas, faldas, vestidos y lencería todos nuevos. Con otro movimiento de su varita, otro frasco se puso frente a ella y con una polvera empezó a tocar suavemente su cara con una poción verdusca; la secadora y un cepillo redondo volaron a su cabeza y empezaron a secarle el cabello entre jalones.

Al poco tiempo, con su cabello perfectamente seco y con un lacio increíble, y sin una polvera frente a sus ojos, Liade, empezó maquillarla sin magia; por su parte, Ginny se llevo el uniforme de la chica y empezó a hacerle encantamientos por todos lados para reducirla, ajustarla o marcarla.

Vaya Granger, en serio soy buena en esto…- dijo Liade después de un rato.- ponte esto.- remato lanzándole unas prendas y su uniforme.- no omitas NADA.- ordeno al ver que la chica abría la boca para protestar.

Te quedo bien Gray, cuando me cambias el look a mi?- pregunto la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Cuando Harry ya no te quiera.- contesto con una pequeña risa. Movió su varita y todo quedo guardado. Al poco rato Hermione salió y como tenían aun quince minutos antes de tener que ver a los chicos caminaron con discreción hasta la sala común, Liade subió sus múltiples cosas al cuarto y bajo con su mochila en la espalda, al igual que las otras chicas.


	4. Cap 4 ¿Como? ¿Es Granger?

Cap Cap.4 ¿Como? ¿Es Granger?

Una pelirroja con falda corta y peinada en una coleta, una rubia con falda aun mas corta y rizos sueltos y una castaña caminaban al gran comedor ante la insistente mirada de los chicos que las veían.

Ron y Harry esperaban a las chicas para desayunar con ellas, pues, ante la insistencia de Liade, a que desayunaran juntos, aceptaron, pues prometio una sorpresa y eso, pudo con ellos de inmediato.

Se tardan Harry, ya tengo hambre.- decía Ron.

Faltan dos minutos para las ocho, vienen puntuales, mira, ahí están Ginny y Liade, con una chica que no conozco.

Si yo tampoco se quien es, pero se ve bien.- contesto al ver a la castaña.

Hola tipos!- dijeron Liade y Ginny saludándolos de beso, boca y mejilla respectivamente (Yo: aclaro, Ginny beso en la boca Harry y a su hermano en la mejilla y Liade en la mejilla a ambos.)

No nos presentan hermanita?- pregunto Ron viendo morbosamente a la castaña que se mantuvo atrás viendo a otro lado.

Si claro.- dijo Liade pues Ginny y Harry estaban ocupados en lo suyo- Les presento a Hermione Granger, corregida y aumentada.- continuo solemnemente, expresión que cambiaría por una carcajada al ver la cara de Harry y Ron.

Que?- preguntaron a la vez. Es que no era para menos su sorpresa, esa no era la Hermy que conocían, no, esta era Mione, con una falda arriba de la rodilla y mucho mas pegada que antes, su blusa ajustada a su cuerpo, y con los primeros botones desabrochados, dejando ver la división entre sus senos, sus zapatos mejor voleados que nunca y sus calcetas alargadas hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla, contorneando su bello y ligeramente voluptuoso cuerpo. Su cabello, con un lacio perfecto, le caía junto a sus hombros con una elegancia natural impresionante. Su maquillaje consistía en las pestañas rizadas y rímel ligero, sombra café, y ojos delineados en negro, rubor y un tono rosado a los labios con brillo, que hacia sus labios mas voluptuosos. Esto en conjunto, con unos aretes pequeños y con una piedra rosada, con un dije a juego, le quedaban en opinión de quienes la veían en esos momentos, sensuales.

Hermy?- pregunto Harry como queriendo estar seguro de lo que veía.

Si.- contesto esta con altanería.

Ahora, como ya les mostré lo que quería, y solo tenemos una hora para desayunar, y yo tengo que hablar con Mione antes de pociones, así que nosotras nos vamos de aquel lado.- dijo Liade con una sonrisa y arrastro a las chicas dentro del Comedor, e sentaron en una orilla de la mesa y comenzaron a desayunar en un silencio un poco incomodo.- ¿preguntas? ¿o hablo?- le soltó de sopetón a la castaña.

Pregunto…- contesto esta y luego quedo en silencio.

Pues pregunta- espeto la rubia impaciente

Estoy pensando.- dijo Hermione y cayo de nuevo en silencio.

¿Que tipo de mujer le gusta?- pregunto la pelirroja.

Le gusta la gente autentica, que es ella misma y no permite que la pisoteen, que no vaya a mentir y que no lo vaya a herir.- contesto con velocidad Liade.- así que supongo que con las mujeres es igual.- dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos.

El siempre me habla mal, si lo vuelve a hacer ¿como le contesto?

Ni mal ni bien, pórtate tan sarcástica como el, pero sin llegar a lastimarlo y sin ser grosera. Pero no dejes que te hable así, ni frente a alguien, ni a solas. Tienes que ser algo insolente para eso, así que…- dijo con voz algo mas apagada.

¿Que?

Trata de ser insolente… es todo.

¿Me le insinúo?- pregunto Hermione con voz temblorosa.

Si pero muy sutil, no se, tira el lápiz y agáchate frente a el dejando ver tu escote, o alza un poco la falda cuando te vea.- dijo Liade regañándose por conocer tan bien a Snape y no querer herirlo bajo ningún concepto.- Así como lo ven, es hombre como todos, la ultima novia que le conocí, bueno, fue toda una a ventura.- continuo con una mueca.- Es mas, como se quedaban de vez en cuando en casa con mi mama y conmigo, un día escuche que bueno,- continuo poniéndose roja.- el es un hombre que le gusta ver, y es todo lo que voy a decir de eso.- termino pronunciando mas su mueca y el rojo de sus cara.

Bueno, y por ultimo por ahora.- dijo Hermione.- Podrías sentarte conmigo en pociones? No quiero pasar este primer día sola.

Esta bien.

En serio?

No, de mentiras.- Contesto la rubia sarcástica.

Que es de mentiras?- pregunto Ron sentándose junto a Liade, desplazando a su hermana que estaba ahí.

Nada bombón.- le contesto la chica con una sonrisa que derritió al muchacho.

Que se traen?- pregunto Harry que se sentaba junto a su novia.

No te importa amor.- dijo Ginny.

Hermy, que se traen?- pregunto de nuevo Harry.

Que no te importa Potter.- dijo Hermione alzando una ceja, lo cual, por alguna razón , hizo enrojecer a los chicos a su alrededor.

Falta diez minutos para la clase, vamos.- dijo Liade

Fueron caminando a las mazmorras para encontrar que nadie había entrado aun, así que se recargaron en la pared para esperar a que se abriera la puerta. A los cinco minutos esta se abrió, dejando ver a un muy malhumorado profesor.

Severus siempre considero el amor una debilidad, pero solo dos mujeres habían logrado que dejara ver esa debilidad. Una, el amor de su juventud, Lily, aun recordaba ese aroma a lirio blanco que despedía, esa voz sarcástica ante el, y sobretodo, el lacio perfecto y natural de su cabello pelirrojo, había veces, que apenas la recordaba, como una sombra, una dolorosa sombra del pasado. La otra, era apenas una niña, casi mujer, pues aunque Liade aparentaba mas edad psicológica y físicamente, apenas tenia diecisiete años, pero eso no importaba, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, por eso le dio tan mal humor verla hablando que el pobretón Weasley de forma animada, entendía que hablara con Potter, era orden de Dumbledore que se amistaran, pero ¿que diablos hacia hablando con Weasley?

Se dirigió con cansancio a la puerta y la abrió de golpe como de costumbre, las primeras en la fila, eran Liade y una chica que no reconoció. Algo que no pudo evitar fue suavizar un poco su semblante al verla, pero recordó su enojo y continuo con su pantomima del maestro de mal humor, haber que pasaba.

Silencio.- ordeno en un susurro al legar frente a la clase y comenzo a pasar lista.- Abott, Hanna.

Presente.

Bones, Susan.

Presente.

Brown, Lavander.

Presente.

Granger, Hermione.- continuo, y alzo la vista, pues no recordaba haberla visto entrar.

Presente.- dijo la chica sentada frente a su escritorio en compañía de Liade.

¿como? ¿Usted es Granger?- pregunto con frialdad

Pues si profesor, a menos que me haya equivocado de apellido, déjeme ver.- dijo la chica poniéndose la mano en la barbilla.- no, si soy yo.- termino con una sonrisa ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, y la divertida de Liade.

Gray.- continuo el profesor quitando la mirada de la ahora muy atractiva Hermione un tanto cohibido.

Presente.- dijo con la voz aun risueña.

Malfoy, Draco

Presente.

McMillian, Ernie

Presente.

Patil, Padma.

Presente.

Patil, Parvati.

Presente.

Parkinson, Pansy.

Presenta.

Potter, Harry.

Presente.

Weasley, Ronald.

Presente.

Zabinni, Blaise

Presente

Bueno, este año, necesitaran mas que solo leer instrucciones en un libro, este año tendrán que razonar, y para que razonen, necesito que piensen, los E.X.T.A.S.I.S no son nada fáciles, de hecho quien logre pasarlos tendrá mucha suerte, no pretendo hacerlos grandes alquimistas o científicos, pero mas les vale no hacer el ridículo a cada paso.- dijo el profesor en su característico susurro amenazante y posando su mirada en Potter.- Así que no pretendan lucirse o van a pagar caro, como saliendo de mi clase, por que espero que estos años hayan madurado algo, y hagan lo que se les ordena.- Termino y al ver alzada la mano de Liade la señalo y asintió con la cabeza.

Que tipo de pociones haremos?

Vamos a preparar desde lo esencial a lo mas avanzado, como la poción matalobos.- un murmullo recorrió la sala de inmediato.- silencio.- Vio otra mano levantada, que correspondía a Hermione.- Si Granger?

Cuando vamos a empezar con las pociones avanzadas?

Cuando las esenciales no sean un problema. ¿que Potter?

Llegamos a séptimo, no creo que las esenciales sean problema para nosotros.

No pedí tu opinión Potter.- dijo con su característica sonrisa sarcástica.

Pero el la quiso dar.- contesto Hermione al recibir un codazo por parte de Liade.

Y eso a mi que?

Que debería tomarla en cuenta.

Señorita Granger, le pido que por favor no hable de lo que no sabe.

Si no supiera no hablaría profesor, deje de subestimar a sus alumnos.

No me hable así señorita Granger, no tiene ningún derecho a hacerlo.

Ni usted de hablarnos como lo hace.- en este punto ambos estaban parados y con la cara roja de furia.

Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor señorita Granger y castigada dos semanas señorita.- Hermione se sentó satisfecha ante la muy atónita mirada de todos los alumnos.

Que diablos paso ahí dentro Hermione?- Pregunto Harry una hora mas tarde cuando salían de la mazmorra en compañía de Ron.

No les importa, es cosa de chicas.- y se adelanto por el pasillo.

Nunca la voy a entender.- dijo Ron.- pero se ve bien, no como Gray, pero se ve bien.

Gray te gusta de verdad?

Si.

Entonces te gusto de verdad?- pregunto una voz a la espalda de estos chicos.

Liade.- murmuro Ron poniéndose rojo.

Yo los dejo.- dijo Harry dejando a su amigo en su incomoda situación, y como tenia una hora libre, decidió buscar a Ginny, la cual también tenia hora libre.- Eh! Ginny.

Hola cariño. Como les fue en Pociones?- pregunto esta cuando se reunieron.

Hermione se porto de lo mas extraña.

Lo se, pero eso no importa, tenemos una hora libre Harry, y vi a mi hermano con Gray, y a Hermione en la biblioteca, así que estamos solos.- dijo al oído del chico haciéndolo estremecer.

Si solos…- dijo mientras se dirigía con ella a un aula vacía.


	5. Cap 5 ¡¿Como que ya no!

Cap Cap.5 ¡¿Como que ya no?!

Ron, reacciona- dijo Liade con impaciencia al ver que Ron se quedaba callado viéndola con los ojos como platos.

Liade, yo, no quería que escucharas eso, así.- dijo poniéndose aun mas rojo. Detalle que no paso desapercibido por la chica.

Ven, acompáñame.- dijo tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo hasta la sala de menesteres, la cual, volvía a ser su habitación.

¿Como supiste de este lugar?- pregunto consternado.

Larga historia.- respondió ella con evasivas.

¿Que hacemos aquí?

Quiero hablar contigo en santa paz.- dijo la chica con seriedad.- ¿Te gusto?- pregunto cambiando la expresión de su rostro por una mas picara.

Si.- respondió este sonrojándose.- Mucho.- prosiguió aun mas rojo, pues la chica le había pasado las manos por su cuello.

Mira, te voy a contar algo, pero tienes que guardarlo en secreto.- el chico asintió.- Estoy terminando una relación.- dijo con la voz ligeramente quebrada.

¿De cuanto?- pregunto temiendo que estuviese muy enamorada.

Un año, tres meses y dieciséis días.- contesto monótonamente.- Lo corte hoy. Ayúdame Ron.- dijo pasando las manos del chico por su cintura y regresando las manos al cuello de el.- Ayúdame a olvidarlo, por favor.- dijo antes de besarlo, y el aunque tardo en reaccionar, la trajo mas a el, y profundizo el beso.- Vaya, eres bueno.- dijo la chica cuando tuvieron que separarse.

Li. ¿Quieres ser mi, novia?- pregunto en el oído de la chica.

Si Ronnie, quiero ser tu novia.- contesto la chica antes de besarlo de nuevo. Poco a poco el beso se fue profundizando hasta que cayeron de bruces en la cama y estuvieron un rato con esa situación. Un rato después, decidieron que era momento de ir a transformaciones, tomados de la mano.

El profesor Snape estaba sentado en su despacho con una copa de hidromiel fuerte en el escritorio, con la mirada perdida y tomando mas a cada momento, solo recordando lo que había pasado unos quince minutos antes.

Flash Back

Severus se encontraba limpiando los calderos de los alumnos que olvidaron hacerlo, cuando noto unos ojos azules que le veían desde el escritorio de hasta adelante, al volver la vista, se encontró con la chica que amaba, con una sonrisa, se acerco a ella, pero lo esquivo.

Tenemos que hablar Sevy.- dijo la chica con voz triste.

¿De que preciosa?- pregunto con voz igual de triste.

No podemos seguir juntos, te amo, pero nuestra relación nos hace blancos fáciles y nos pone en doble peligro, por, razones que tu sabes.- le dijo con voz cortada y los ojos brillantes.

Liade, yo…

No Sevy, ya no.- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y salió limpiandoze las lagrimas.

Fin del Flash Back

Con un movimiento brusco, siguió tomando de la botella hasta que la vacío, de pronto escucho que tocaban a su puerta y pregunto quien era, la serena y segura voz de Dumbledore le contesto.

Soy yo Severus.

¿Que quiere?- pregunto con voz afectada por el licor y la tristeza.

¿Puedo pasar?

Como le venga en gana.- el profesor entro y se sentó frente al escritorio de Snape.- ¿Que quiere?

Saber por que no te presentaste a ninguna de tus demás clases del día.- contesto el profesor.- digo, después de la de séptimo.

Me dejo Albus, la amo, y me dejo.- contesto en un gruñido

Sabes que es por tu seguridad.

La vi con Weasley muy agarraditos de la manita.- contesto imitando la voz de una mujer.

No puedes deprimirte, y deberían hablar, ella te quiere demasiado para verte así, solo piensa en hacer lo mejor.- dijo el profesor, haciendo aparecer una botella con una poción azul cielo y se la dio a Snape, el cual, como un niño manso se la tomo de un trago.

Gracias director.- dijo Severus, ahora sobrio, a Dumbledore y se levanto.- ¿que hora es?- pregunto al darse cuenta de lo desorientado que estaba.

Acaba de terminar la cena, y, si te puedo decir algo, quiere hablar contigo.- contesto el profesor.- me dijo que esperes su mensaje.

Gracias de nuevo profesor.

No hay de que.- contesto el profesor al salir del despacho. Severus, se sentó tranquilamente, cuando vio entrar por la puerta de su despacho, a un puma plateado que se paro frente a el y abrió la boca dejando salir la voz cantarina de Liade, la cual parecía realmente triste _Severus, te veo en la sala de menesteres, solo pide hablar conmigo. Ven en diez minutos._ Sin perder tiempo, se levanto y se dirigió con paso marcial al séptimo piso. Pidió hablar con la chica y la puerta se materializo después de pasar junto a la pared tres veces. Armándose de valor, entro dejando ver una sala color blanco, con una mesa redonda dispuesta para dos personas, en una silla ya estaba sentada la rubia, que no mostró ninguna emoción al verlo entrar.

Liade.- susurro el profesor al ver la apariencia de la chica, que estaba vestida con un sencillo vestido a la rodilla de color café oscuro y con cuello alto.

Supuse que no habías cenado, así que baje a las cocinas por algo.- dijo mientras le servia pastel de carne.

Gracias.- murmuro el profesor abochornado.

No hay de que.- concedió mientras el maestro se sentaba y comenzaba a comer.- Sevy, necesitamos hablar.- dijo cuando quince minutos después el maestro terminaba de comer.- No se te olvide que te amo Severus, y que necesito que te olvides de mi, y de todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo, es importante que entiendas, que ante todo, esta tu seguridad, la mía y la de la misión que me dio Dumbledore, estando juntos, corren peligro las tres cosas.- dijo conteniendo las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

Entonces, no hagas nada, quiero pedírtelo aunque sea una ultima vez, vámonos, vámonos lejos de la guerra, de todo.- le dijo mientras se perdía en sus ojos azules.

No Severus, a partir de ahora, solo somos, padrino y ahijada, maestro y alumna, socios, compañeros, lo que sea, menos pareja.- dijo la muchacha mientras se levantaba.- te aconsejo que busques a alguien con quien olvidarme Sevyyy, recuerda que solo te estoy cuidando… Soy peligrosa, para ti y para los demás, al menos hasta que el, se vaya…

Pero… - dijo el profesor mientras se levantaba, pero al hacerlo se mareo y cayo.- Que diablos??

Perdon Severus.- pidió la chica mientras Snape se desvanecía.


End file.
